1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet handle, and more particularly to a ratchet handle having a ratchet gear which is convenient to adjust its direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ratchet having a reversing structure comprises a wrench body. The wrench body has an axial trough to receive a ratchet gear and a control trough communicating with the axial trough. A detent member is provided in the control trough to mesh with the ratchet gear. An operating member is provided in a pivot trough to bring movement of a pin. The pin is biased by a spring to get contact with the detent member for the user to change the direction of the operating member to operate the detent member, so that the turning direction of the ratchet gear is changed to tighten or loosen a workpiece conveniently. The pin is used to operate the detent member for changing the turning direction of the ratchet gear and stopped by the trough wall of the control trough to fix its position so that the operating member is fixed in the pivot trough, preventing the parts from disengaging from the wrench body.
Because the contact area of the detent and the ratchet gear is less, the ratchet gear will cause a loud noise during turning. Besides, the force applied to the ratchet gear is a point force so the ratchet wrench may be damaged easily.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.